Staff of Vortices
The Staff of Vortices, designated KVM-126 by the Kakkan Containment Organization, was a tool used originally by the Great Being Jayniss. After he abandoned it on Powai Nui, it was stolen by "Alchemist", who engineered it into the Shrine of Salvation. History Early History The Staff of Vortices was created by one or more of the Great Beings long before the Matoran Universe was created. It was given to the Great Being Jayniss, who would take it with him after his brothers and sisters exiled him from the status of a Great Being following mistakes he made during the creation of the Matoran Universe. They put limiters on the staff which disallowed it from transporting anything outside of the Matoran Universe. He kept it with him, using it to escape from the multiple Dark Hunters who were hired to track him down. Powai Nui One of these Dark Hunters, codenamed "Sunder," chased Jayniss onto the Southern Island of Powai Nui, where he would be defended by a Toa of Lightning, Maroona. After Maroona used the staff to banish "Sunder" to an unknown location, Jayniss abandoned the staff, using it one last time to travel to a different location on the island, after which he was not seen in person again. Maroona then gave the staff to the KCO, who contained it and studied its properties. During its time in the KCO, it was designated KVM-026, a volatile, mechanical object. Later, the hired Dark Hunter "Alchemist", Antharahk's experiment Phi, and the rogue War Mongrel Ruthos were commanded by the Wraith Syndicate to steal the Staff. Breaking into the KCO, they did battle against a squadron of guards led by Corduk and successfully stole the artifact. They retreated to Le-Powai, where "Alchemist" began tampering with the Staff. He soon modified it to a point where he was able to transport Tetradon, the leader of the Syndicate, and his associate Makuta Pretadix to the island, as Tetradon had instructed him. After removing the Staff’s primary technological components, it was modified to the point where it was no longer recognizable as the Staff of Vortices. This form would later become known as the Shrine of Salvation. Description The Staff was easy to activate but difficult to use correctly. Using it required training, experience and a notable amount of mental capability, and also a knowledge of how mental connections operated. However, it was not impossible for one to tamper in it in such a way that they could render it easier to use, as "Alchemist" demonstrated. When activated, if the user knew how to use it, they would be given the ability to open any number of red-tinted portals anywhere in their line of sight. The sizes of these portals could be nearly any size, however, larger portals required more concentration, as did a larger number of them. The portals could lead to any location that the user could either see or mentally describe with sufficient detail. The portals would remain stationary for their entire existence and could not be undone by anyone except the user. The Staff was once able to access other dimensions. When Jayniss was exiled, the Great Beings placed restrictions on it, disallowing it to access any location, whether or not it fit the previously described criteria, that was outside of the Core Universe's Matoran Universe. Additionally, Jayniss had formed a mental connection to the device and could activate and operate it without touching it. This was something only he alone was able to do. Appearances * Against the Storm - First appearance; Volumes ''I'', ''II'', ''III'', & ''V'' Category:Tools Category:Weapons